


Jealousy

by golden_kimono



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Cheating, Emotion Play, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan has had enough of the way Yongguk has been treating him and calls in Jongup's help to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) bingo, square _emotion play/jealousy_. Originally posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/763644/4/season-of-kink-b-a-p-edition-banghim-daejae-himjae-himup-bangdae-himdae-bangjae).

“You know what, Bbang?” Himchan said slowly as he adjusted the ropes he had used to tie Yongguk to a chair. “I’m kind of tired of you ignoring me. You reject my affection in public, you barely speak to me, and you even pair up with Youngjae nowadays instead of with me.” He smiled bitterly. “Honestly, it’s humiliating. If you’re bored of me, I’d rather you tell me.”

 

Yongguk opened his mouth to speak, but Himchan quieted him with his finger. “No, don’t speak. You had your chance, I don’t want to hear you right now.” Satisfied when his boyfriend closed his mouth, Himchan nodded his head. “Good. At least you’ll listen to me now.”

 

Checking Yongguk’s bonds and deciding that they were strong enough, Himchan turned his back on the other and sauntered over to the bed. “So I had a conversation with Jongup… He agreed that you aren’t treating me very fairly.” He turned around to Yongguk’s glare and chuckled. “Oh, I know, I know: he agrees with me most of the time. But I like to think it’s with good reason in this case.”

 

He sat down on the bed and leaned back on his elbows, his eyes never leaving Yongguk’s. “And you know what else he agreed with?” Licking his lips, he smirked at the other’s curiosity, pleased with his obedience so far. “He agrees that you, Bbang, need to be taught a lesson.”

 

Yongguk frowned, seemingly confused when Himchan turned his head towards the door. His frown only deepened at Himchan’s next words and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

 

“Jonguppie, you can come in now!”

 

The door opened and Jongup peeked inside, smiling nervously at the sight of his two friends. He stepped inside cautiously when Himchan gestured him over. “Hi, hyungs…” His eyes lingered on Yongguk, taking in the ropes. “Are those really necessary?” he asked Himchan, sounding more curious than concerned.

 

Himchan nodded. “Oh, yes. We can’t have him interrupting, now can we?”

 

“Interrupting what?” Yongguk asked worriedly.

 

Himchan narrowed his eyes. “I thought I told you not to speak,” he snapped. “Don’t think I won’t gag you if needed.” Then he stood up and held his hand out to Jongup, who walked over to him leisurely, glancing at Yongguk from the corner of his eyes. Himchan smiled when Jongup placed his hand in his and he tugged him closer.

 

“The thing is: Jonguppie does appreciate me,” Himchan explained to Yongguk, though he kept his gaze on the dancer. “And ever since we started rooming together I’ve been curious…” This time he did face his boyfriend, the corner of his mouth curling up. “I thought to myself: if you won’t touch me, perhaps he will. And maybe that would be enough of an incentive for you.” He shrugged at Yongguk’s appalled expression. “Or we could call it punishment, which I guess is more accurate.”

 

“Himchan,” Yongguk growled, a dangerous glint in his eyes, “don’t do this.”

 

“Remember what I told you about that gag?” Himchan retorted warningly. Once Yongguk settled back in his chair, Himchan returned his attention to Jongup, cupping his cheeks, though his words remained aimed at the rapper. “Oh, I know you’ve never liked our friendship that much… It’s why you started working on your muscles in the first place, wasn’t it? Because I said I liked Jongup’s body.”

 

He sighed and tilted his head, stepping so close to the dancer that they were touching. “Yet, you let us share a room. Like you wanted to push me into his arms.” A soft smile appeared on his face when Jongup hugged him around the waist. “And I guess you’ve succeeded… Even if it’s just for one night.”

 

He leaned in and breathed against Jongup’s lips, noting how Yongguk strained against the ropes. Ignoring him, he focused on Jongup instead. “You’ll treat hyung well, won’t you?” he murmured, receiving an eager nod in response, which made him grin softly. “Always so sweet…”

 

Himchan nipped at Jongup’s bottom lip, enjoying the way the other’s eyes slid closed. Jongup was a walking contradiction, an innocent boy trapped in such a strong, sexy body, and Himchan had always been rather interested to see what would happen if he’d cut loose of that innocence and use that strength to his advantage. Perhaps tonight he’d find out.

 

One of his hands slid to the back of the dancer’s head as he kissed him for real, releasing a small noise of contentment when Jongup kissed back, rough and shy at the same time, like he definitely wanted to but wasn’t sure he was doing it right. Himchan reassured him by pressing up against him and allowing his tongue to run across the seam of Jongup’s lips, pleased when the younger immediately parted his lips.

 

Himchan moved so he could look at Yongguk, who was clenching his jaw. Smirking slightly, he slipped his tongue inside, moaning when the other took fast control of the kiss, one hand tangling in Himchan’s long hair, the other sliding up his shirt while his warm tongue explored Himchan’s mouth. He was a quick leaner and an amazing kisser, though perhaps overly enthusiastic. Not that Himchan necessarily saw this as a bad thing.

 

Jongup pressed his hand flat against Himchan’s stomach and moved it upwards slowly, making Himchan moan again. The visual had always been rather sensitive, and with the added sensation of Yongguk’s eyes on them, boring into them, he knew he’d be hard soon enough. He shuddered when Jongup’s fingers pinched his nipple and quickly shoved him away, breathing heavily.

 

He opened his mouth to speak, couldn’t find any words, so instead he started lifting up his shirt, enjoying the way both Yongguk and Jongup were watching him as he did so. Once he had tossed his shirt to the side, Jongup kissed him again, whispering to him how beautiful he was while Yongguk’s glare only worsened, though Himchan could see the lust in his eyes as well.

 

He kissed back fervently, his hands tugging at Jongup’s shirt now. Luckily the dancer seemed as impatient as he was, for he removed it quickly, his head falling back when Himchan took advantage of the new skin revealed to him. It was nothing he hadn’t seen before, nothing he hadn’t touched before, but it had never been in a situation like this, and he couldn’t resist from running his fingers over the younger’s chest, abs, down to his ass, his lips licking at the other’s collarbone, down over his nipples, until he reached his bellybutton.

 

He rested his cheek against Jongup’s stomach and smirked at Yongguk, who still looked mightily displeased, though this time with a definite bulge in his pants. The look in his eyes told Himchan he’d be fucked good and proper once this was over, and he made a mental note to thank Youngjae later.

 

Rolling his head forward again, he pressed hard kisses to Jongup’s crotch, feeling the younger’s cock jump beneath his jeans. He pulled back to snap open the other’s belt and undo his pants, groaning when he pulled them down along with Jongup’s underwear, not wanting to waste any more time. He did spend some time staring at Jongup’s erection, admiring the size and shape, his own length throbbing at the thought of having this inside him soon.

 

Yongguk shifted again, eyes narrowed, but he couldn’t fool Himchan. The visual locked eyes with the rapper as he licked a fat stripe up the underside of the younger’s cock, sighing in pleasure when Jongup yanked on his hair harshly before he scrambled back to his feet. Jongup helped him undress, his hands squeezing Himchan’s behind and stroking his thighs as he did so, though he threw a sheepishly apologetic look Yongguk’s way when the leader grunted.

 

Himchan chuckled and guided Jongup’s hand behind him and between his legs, encouraging him to touch as much as he’d like. “Don’t worry, his bark is worse than his bite. Well, except when he’s really in the mood.” He gasped when he felt Jongup caressing his entrance, then laughed breathlessly. “He’s good, Bbang. Just imagine what it’ll be like when he’s thrusting into me.”

 

A broken moan escaped his lips when Jongup shoved two fingers inside, exploring excitedly. He leaned against Jongup’s body, whimpering for more and happy he had prepared himself earlier, because he didn’t think he could take much more of this. Soon he took hold of Jongup’s wrist and shook his head, his hair already plastered to his forehead as he still shivered from the way the younger had so easily found his prostate, again and again. He could only hope he’d be able to do the same with his cock.

 

“Shit, Jongup, just get inside of me already,” he panted. He squealed in surprise when Jongup practically threw him on the bed, climbing up after him quickly and reached for the condoms Himchan had placed on the bedside table. Himchan watched him roll one on before handing him the lube, which Jongup spread over his length carefully, soft moans resounding through the room as he stroked himself.

 

Once he was finished, Himchan started to spread his legs, confused when Jongup stopped him.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” the dancer ordered hoarsely, making a tingle run up Himchan’s spine. Definitely not so innocent now.

 

Understanding what the other wanted, Himchan moved so he was facing Yongguk, who by now was watching the two of them lazily, eyes flickering over Himchan’s body and a smirk spreading across his face when he looked between his legs. Himchan knew he was hard, hard and leaking, the idea of being watched by his boyfriend while he was being fucked by another man turning him on beyond belief. He felt Jongup’s hands on his hips, felt the other rub against him for a bit, then suddenly shove inside.

 

His mouth fell open in a silent scream, his head falling forward when Jongup barely gave him time to adjust, instead setting a fast, harsh pace. A hand jerked in his hair and lifted his head so he could see Yongguk, whose eyes were darker than ever.

 

“Don’t stop watching him,” Jongup hissed. “This is what you wanted, right, to show him what he’s missing? So let him see… Don’t look away.”

 

Himchan clenched his hands in the bed sheets, whimpering at Jongup’s words, Yongguk’s stare and the cock brushing against his prostate every other thrust, if it wasn’t more. He tried to speak, to say something, to let Jongup know how amazing he was, let Yongguk know he loved him, but instead all he could do was moan incoherently.

 

It didn’t take him very long, and soon he was crying out as he came all over the bed, his eyes rolling back inside his head. Jongup thrust once, twice, three more times before his hips stuttered against Himchan’s. A groan deep enough to make Himchan’s knees buckle came from his mouth when he finally orgasmed too, then he nearly collapsed on top of the visual.

 

A long silence followed, only broken by the two men’s harsh breathing. Himchan scrunched up his face when Jongup pulled out. He fell down on the bed and watched the dancer throw away the condom before putting his clothes back on, too tired to say anything. Jongup smiled at him and Himchan crooked a finger to make him come closer, pulling him down for another quick kiss.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured.

 

Jongup shrugged and grinned, back to being his innocent self. “You’re welcome, hyung. I definitely didn’t mind.” Well, mostly innocent, at least. Jongup nodded at Yongguk and left the room, leaving Himchan to deal with the rest.

 

After a few more moments of relaxation, Himchan sighed and got off the bed. He stopped in front of Yongguk with his hands on his hips, looking down at him seriously. Yongguk’s gaze travelled over Himchan’s body lustfully before settling back on his face.

 

“I take it Youngjae told you, then.”

 

“About your sick little fantasies about Jongup and me?” Himchan scoffed, though he looked vaguely amused. “Yeah, he did.”

 

“So, this wasn’t really a punishment?” Yongguk asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

Himchan considered the question for a moment. “Not so much punishment as a reminder that I can always find someone else if you’re not willing to be there for me,” he eventually replied, giving Yongguk a significant look. He shook his head when Yongguk seemed about to apologise.

 

“No, don’t tell me.” He sank down to his knees and started undoing the restraints, glancing up at Yongguk through his eyelashes. “Show me instead.”


End file.
